


Respiration

by mslilylashes



Series: Mind Palace vignettes [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Waterboarding, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mslilylashes/pseuds/mslilylashes
Summary: Breathing isn’t always boring.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Mind Palace vignettes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Respiration

Sherlock once said _breathing is boring_ but these were the arrogant words of a man with breath to spare. It was an altogether different attitude towards something as pedestrian as respiration when one found oneself unable to draw breath.

When, for example, one found oneself tied to a rickety wooden chair with a filthy cloth over one’s face, and bucket upon bucket of freezing water poured over it until one expires, only to come to with a stranger’s mouth on his, breathing life back into his lungs. Repeatedly. Times like that, breathing is vile.

_(Sherlock once said he has died for John Watson, referencing his spectacular tumble from the roof of Bart’s, or the time he coded in the operating theatre with Mary’s bullet lodged in his chest, because if John knew how very many times Sherlock had actually died, choking on foul,frigid water as the blood roared in his ears, and all he could manage was to keep John’s name clenched between his teeth, John would never allow him what he needs.)_

For example, when he _needs_ John to brace one hand on their headboard, and one on Sherlock’s throat as he literally fucks Sherlock into submission.

Or when he _needs_ John to wind his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and plunder his mouth with his cock.

He actually lives for those moments when the world starts to dim around the edges during his surrender to John’s will, because that first breath when John relents is anything but boring.

That breath... Is absolution.


End file.
